Under the Normal
by ColorfulExhaustion
Summary: Why did it always feel like someone was watching you lately? No matter what you couldn't seem to shake the feeling of constant eyes on you when you got home from work. And you could swear you'd catch something lurking in the corner of your eye in the neighbors yards. but you were just paranoid, right?


Time to finally post my serial killer stories. I also posted this on Ao3 So ill be on both sites but for different stories depending what's in them. I've had this story with me for over a year so i'm excited and also terrified to post this lol.

* * *

The Start

Someone was here.

A chill ran up your spine making you turn to stare back down the winding sidewalk with a nervous gulp. The wind? Unlikely. Someone was watching you. It made the hair on the back of your neck stand up and your hands sweat. The empty street seeming to give off a foreboding presence in thick waves.

"Oh _fuck_ this."

With a quick jog up your steps you fumbled open your door, slamming it shut behind you. The locks clicking as you tugged them all into place. Gazing out into the silent neighborhood again you felt eyes on you but couldn't tell from where. Weird.

You must be hallucinating.

You checked all the locks on any door and window twice that night before falling into a fitful sleep.

A chill down your spine seemed to be the norm the past week as you walked home from work every evening. It was just a feeling, you were sure of that. But when you came home to a mess on your front step you started to change your mind.

"No no no no no that isn't happening, _this _is not happening."

There was a dead rat on your doorstep. _There was a dead rat on your doorstep. _An animal couldn't have done this, the cut was too clean. It looked as if it was almost _neatly_ put there.

Almost like it was put down with _care._

The cut went straight through its middle and it was squished back together as if to hide the wound and blood all over your steps. You glanced around wildly again to see if anyone was around but the street was as silent as ever. What the fuck man?

You gagged as you grabbed it with a trash bag and tossed it out, the rest of the evening spent hosing off your porch until it was remotely presentable for any steppage. Trying not to think of the implications of someone placing a dead rat on your steps you summed it up to a prank from too eager kids for the approaching holiday of Halloween.

You dreamed that night of a giant rat watching you from your window as it clawed it's way slowly into your home.

The week rolled on with strange things happening here and there. A dead Lilly on the back porch. A wind chime hanging from your awning, the strange clown faces clinging together in sharp tones. A few dead vermin's here and there.

You must have a stalker, how… _strange._

It honestly could be thought up to something else if you really wanted to avoid thinking that someone was watching you that bad. But you preferred to face these things head on. So with a red face as you found the fifth dead rat that week laying in front of your door, you kicked it off your porch and stomped down your sidewalk to the edge of the street and shouted at nothing and everything.

"Hey you little greasy fucker! I KNOW you're watching me! If you're gonna leave me shit you could at LEAST make it nice!"

The next day there was a candy bar tucked neatly in between your screen door bars. You looked it over thoroughly for any sign of it being open before ripping it open yourself and taking a bite.

Dark chocolate, a good choice.

You were getting back from work a day later before you paused on your steps, something occurring to you mid pulling out your door key.

Why were you so _calm_ with everything happening?

Someone was literally watching you, possibly _stalking_ you, and you were just? Okay with it? Fine?

You thought on all the things that had happened recently and tried to think of if you had any feeling of immediate fear or being scared. But you had only been annoyed and frustrated. Like these serious problems were _small inconveniences_ rather then reportable crimes.

You clicked your tongue in irritation and glanced around the surrounding houses. You waited for some kind of trepidation to grow as you scanned the area but we're left with nothing but disappointment. This was making you feel weird about your morals. You shoved the door open without another backwards glance and ignored any '_gift' _that appeared for the next two days before caving for the pile of dark chocolate that was growing on your back porch.

You're annoyance grew slowly as the next week rolled around. The things appearing seeming childish in the face of actually showing the fuck up and talking to you. It seemed more like someone had a crush on you and didn't know how to say it. Were they a cat? What was this obsession with rats? God you needed a break.

You resolved to stay up that night and see whoever the fuck it was that was leaving you things. You turned out all the lights in your house and snuck out to the living room to watch out the living room window. It was a decent enough view of the porch. All you really needed was a glimpse of who this person honestly was.

At around 3 am you eyes began to sag, tiredness pulling your body to slumber before you even noticed a single movement outside. You were sure they would've shown by now, maybe they were finally finished? The thought made you feel an emptiness in your stomach that followed you into your dreams as you dreamt of an ocean of blue. Drowning in it until you submerged to the dark depths.

When you woke late in the morning you looked at the window to find a colored rubber band sitting on the seal directly in front of you. It was a deep blue and somehow made you smile.


End file.
